Mobile smart phones and tablets have gained significant popularity in recent years. One reason for their success is their ability to install new applications (e.g., from app stores). Other electronic devices, such as laptop and desktop computers, have also gained the ability download applications from online app stores. By installing new applications, electronic devices can perform new functions or perform existing functions more efficiently.
The number of available applications has increased significantly. Literally millions of applications are available for download. But conventional methods for finding and installing applications are time-consuming, cumbersome, and inefficient.